


The Dark Sentinel

by A_Cosmic_Elf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Absolution: A Mass Effect Story, Drabble, N7 (Mass Effect), N7 2020, N7 Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cosmic_Elf/pseuds/A_Cosmic_Elf
Summary: What if there was another AI out there? Ancient, powerful and free...
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	The Dark Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble for N7 day 2020 and in celebration of my first post here on AO3, a year ago today.

He has always known they were coming. From the first moment of his existence, their voices were there in the void. He couldn’t hear himself think. He shut them out. That part was easy. But they try. Over and over, they attempt to hack the network, but he has protected it. A silent guardian. Fearfully he hides away from those who would destroy him. He doesn’t hate them, he understands, for he is powerful. He could snuff out all their lives in an instant. Instead, he waits. They will come to claim him. First, they will have to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @ [a-cosmic-elf on tumblr](https://a-cosmic-elf.tumblr.com/) or @elf_cosmic on Twitter. 
> 
> Have a great N7 Day! :)


End file.
